A first wireless communication device may transmit one or more data packets to a second wireless communication device.
Each data packet typically includes a header, e.g., a Logical Link Control (LLC) header, which includes information defining an upper-layer protocol to be used for processing the packet. The length of the LLC header is, for example, eight bytes.